Explosions of Ramen
by MisoRamen-Chan
Summary: Ramen, ninjas, super powers, oh my! When Julia's bowl of ramen explodes in her face, somehow managing to send her to another world, she realized she probably should've stayed in bed that morning... Rated M for Hidan's mouth. Akatsuki/OC. Sort of.


Explosions of Ramen

Written by: MisoRamen-Chan

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

It was a normal day in the world of reality. The sun was shining obnoxiously, birds chirping annoyingly, and the beep of an alarm clock was going off at the unreasonable time of 7 a.m.

The room of Julia Terrill was the source of the relentless beeping. Shooting out from the unrecognizable lump in the bed, which was off to the side of the room, came a hand that proceeded to search for the snooze button. After successfully hitting the damn thing, a head poked out from the lump on the bed.

Yawning, the rest of the lump came into view as the sleep deprived teen threw off her comforter. Julia rubbed her eyes before waking up enough to remember that she should probably take a shower. Sighing, she gathered her clothes and began her morning routine.

Managing to get clean, and somewhat coherent, Julia dragged herself out to the kitchen. Still half asleep, she got a pan from one of the cabinets, a package of ramen from the pantry, and her chopsticks.

Cooking while partially conscious is never a good idea, and this fact proved to be true when instead of grabbing a package of normal ramen, she got out the new brand of noodles her friend had recommended to her. The ramen she now held in her hand while waiting for the water to boil was covered in Japanese kanji, and had a red cloud on the back of the flimsy plastic covering.

Not noticing this oddity, Julia continued to make herself breakfast. Once the noodles had been boiled to perfection, covered in seasoning, and placed in her bowl, the teen sat down to eat. She had to be at school in less than 45 minutes, so she had to eat fast.

Just as the brunette was about to take a bite, the noodles exploded, cracking the table in half and shattering the bowl to bits. Suddenly a voice which sounded suspiciously like Madara Uchiha's rang in the silence after the explosion.

_"You are no longer needed here, Kisaki no Aisu."_

Before she knew what was happening, Julia Terrill was sucked into something that looked like the Mangekyou Sharingan, and ceased to exist in the world called reality.

**XxXxXxX**

_Unknown Location Near Lightning Country_

"Holy shit...my head freaking hurts..." a voice that sounded completely miserable was heard coming from a figure lying face down in the dirt.

"That wouldn't be fucking surprising, since you fell from the fucking sky, bitch." Smirking at the unknown girl's pain, Hidan of the Akatsuki said almost smugly.

Raising her head, Julia found herself in the company of the Zombie Twins. Lovely.

"Okay, I'm probably going insane. It must've been that ramen I ate..." her forehead furrowed in thought, "wait, didn't that explode...?"

Kakuzu, who had been ignoring Hidan's find up until this last comment, raised his eyebrow.

"Noodles exploding? Does someone want to kill you? Because if you have a bounty on your head, you're not getting away."

Julia sweat dropped.

"Uh, as far as I know, I don't have a bounty on my head. In fact, I'm not even a ninja."

Hidan looked at her skeptically, "And I suppose that _isn't_ an ANBU uniform?"

_'What? ANBU uniform? Since when am I-' _Looking down at her attire, Julia gaped. She had somehow been clothed in full, official looking ANBU attire, complete with twin short swords on strapped to her back.

_'Isn't there only supposed to be one short sword?'_

Shaking off the currently useless thought, she turned back to the silver haired Jashinist.

"Heh heh, um, well you see, I have no idea why I'm wearing ANBU clothes, since I'm clueless in the area of ninja expertise."

Frankly, the teen was impressed that she was actually staying calm in the presence of two S-Class criminals. They were homicidal maniacs after all, one excessively greedy, and the other who's religion required killing. A lot of killing.

Julia felt a chill run down her spine. _'What if Hidan decides to sacrifice me to Jashin? Crap! Distraction, distraction, I need a fucking distraction!'_

"Err, it's nice to meet you, I'm Julia Terrill."

The pair of zombies, who had been arguing with each other about what to do with the girl while she had zoned out, blinked at Julia disbelievingly. Hidan was the first to break the more than awkward silence.

Uncharacteristically taking her hand, the silver haired man smiled sadistically.

"Hidan, and girly, you have no idea what the fuck you just fell into."

Looking at Hidan's evil grin, Julia suddenly felt as if she should've stayed in bed that morning.

**XxXxXxX**

**AN:** Thank you for taking the time to read the first (horrendously small) chapter of _Explosions of Ramen._

Leave a review, comment, or some constructive criticism to help me improve my writing! Flames are flammable, and thus will be pitched back at supersonic speed with my newly invented flame launcher.

I'll try to update A.S.A.P. for those of you who like what I have so far! ^^

~MisoRamen~Chan


End file.
